Dragon Ball Z: Return Of Evil
by SpringheelJak
Summary: I do not own Dragon ball Z/GT Akira Toryiyama is who to thank. Evil returns as Frieza, Cell, and Bojack escape HFIL and seek revenge on the Z-fighters. T for violence later.
1. Introduction

I dont own dragon ball, Z, or GT, Akira Toryiama is who to thank.Dragon Ball Z: Return Of Evil

Dragon Ball Z: Return Of Evil

The Z fighters had been in several battles over the years, defeating every villain that came their way. One by one all of there attempts of world domination failed, none were able to defeat the hope of the World. Even the strongest of all enemies could not defeat the heart of the Z warriors. But with every failed attempt, the defeated of the evil had become stronger. The dead villains of HFIL had exceeded their power from their past defeats and ache at the chance to achieve revenge upon those that stood triumphant over them. Would they finally obtain the chance to seek out what they have been training for?

There are four corners to HFIL. The upper corner appropriately named north was a favored training spot of all the others. The reason being that for some reason the gravity of that corner, for some reason, was 134X the gravity of the rest of HFIL. Cell and Frieza were sparring, chatting about their ideas to get out of the dreaded place as usual.

"So, Frieza, any ideas of escaping this horrid prison?"

"Hmph. I've given up. There is no way we can escape so we shouldn't even try."

Suddenly walked up one of Cell and Frieza's Friends, if you can call them that. The strong and once Proud Bojack laughed at Frieza's will to escape HFIL.

"Frieza, You've been down here so long I believe your starting to like it." He laughed. " I also believe you are getting soft, I mean, when was the last time you destroyed a planet? Hm? Oh wait your dead!"

Frieza immediately charged at Bojack but was swatted away with one well-placed swing of Bojack's giant hand. Frieza started to retaliate but before he could stand up cell stood between them.

"Now, now. I know it can get aggravating down here but there's no need to start a fight. Besides you wouldn't want to get hurt by me would you?" Cell gave his perfect smile of attitude to them, laughing under his breath.

"Gah! I'm ready to get out of here!" Frieza yelled as he flew up to the top of HFIL, before being knocked back down to the ground by Pikkon.

"Frieza! That was your First strike! Two more and its game over! Complete Termination!" He warned.

"Hmph. You don't have to tell me twice, Siiiir." Frieza smiled with sarcasm.

Frieza then continued to walk over to the two villains when cell thought of a plan.

He whispered, " I have an idea! If we all three charge up to the ceiling at once…one of us is bound to get out. We can then use instant transmission to reach earth, and if we get more, I don't know…weaker people to be our backup then all of us three will escape! Ha. Its brilliant."

"Hmph. Perfect," Frieza looked to the outer reach of HFIL; if they could get past the guards they would be free to use their instant transmission. "I will finally be able to show off my new found power!"

"Frieza, get the Ginyu force, Bo jack, get all of those henchmen of yours, we have a lot of work to do…"

So the plan was set, in 21 hours Frieza, Cell, and Bojack planned to escape from the place that has held them back for years…and with their newfound powers, will they finally be enough for the universes finest?


	2. Grand Escape

Frieza and Bojack had gathered there previously used henchmen and had told them they were going to escape the bowls of HFIL, b

Frieza and Bojack had gathered there previously used henchmen and had told them they were going to escape the bowls of HFIL, but they do not know the true reason of there calling. Cell, the perfectionist himself had thought of the perfect plan to escape the fiery prison pit, and now they are ready to abandon the crimson arena of doom and seek revenge on those that defend earth. Can they break out?

"So you're saying that if we run at Pikkon and Olibu as fast as we can, and with Bojack's crew helping that we can defeat them?" asked the red haired Recoome.

Frieza sighed at the stupidity of his specialized force, "uhhh…yes! That's it."

"Wait…we get chocolate bars right?" asked Guldo.

"Yes! You can have all the chocolate bars you want once we escape this place!" Frieza screamed, catching the attention of some other dwellers of HFIL.

Bojack had already told his henchmen the plan, more cleverly and less options though, and now it was time. Time for the grand escape.

Cells explained the plan again and again as the group gathered together, and with one swift pointing of his finger he commanded, "GO!"

Everyone charged to the very heights of HFIL, catching the immediate attention of Olibu and Pikkon, along with some other HFIL guards.

Pikkon charged into the Ginyu force, quickly disabling them with four swift punches. Olibu took the henchmen of Bojack, who put up more of a fight, but were all wiped out with a number of kicks and punches. Little did the defenders of HFIL know that Frieza, Cell, and Bojack had went around the battlefield and escaped from the prison.

Pikkon quickly realized that he and Olibu had been fooled, he charged after the three evildoers as fast as he could, but it appeared to be to late.

Going to the top of HFIL, they were immediately transported out into the space between HFIL itself, and Heaven. Cell put his fingers to his forehead. "Grab onto me!" he said before transporting away right in the nick of time, avoiding a punch from Pikkon by mere milliseconds.

Cell stood beside of the two villains, " Hmph. Now lets hunt down those worthless Heroes and destroy everything that they care for…after destroying them, of course. HA!"


	3. Cell and Gohan collide

While Cell, Frieza, and Bojack looked around Hercule City, Gohan, or as he is still referred to when fighting crime, The Great

While Cell, Frieza, and Bojack looked around Hercule City, Gohan, or as he is still referred to when fighting crime, The Great Saiyaman, was fighting of a bank robbery. Today Gohan decided to spice it up a bit and use only two fingers. He easily dispatches the robbers and jumps to the air, looking for more crime. But all of a sudden he noticed a sharp power. It was non-other then the three that escaped HFIL themselves.

"What the…they aren't supposed to be here! There dead!"

Gohan watched in horror as Cell warmed up his power by destroying a whole building with a single hands ka-me-ha-me-ha. This was nothing special, but the way he did it showed his massive power.

He turned his eyes toward Gohan, "Oh, why hello Gohan! I see you have grown into an adult."

Frieza also turned his attention to Gohan, "Hehe…he was just a boy when I first saw him. He looks weaker than ever…HA!" Frieza charged a massive death beam and shot it at Gohan, but with a swift right arm, he swatted it away.

Gohan charged down at his foes, specifically Frieza. "You'll have to do much better then that, Frieza!"

Just before a powerful punch connected with Frieza's face it was stopped. The stunned Gohan looked to the right and saw that the massive right arm of Bojack had caught his fist.

"Hello, slime." He laughed as Gohan teleported back to the sky.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce my new friends. I see you have already met the new Frieza, and the man that caught your fist with no effort…Bojack. And of course I am the perfect Cell." Cell explained with cockiness.

Gohan thought to himself: There's no point in wasting time. I'll have to go Super Saiyan!"

Cell's eyes widened, "Well. Aren't you going to attack?"

Gohan started to power up, the power was massive, the sparking aura of yellow powered around him, his hair began to rise and fade to yellow, back and forth until it was completely spiky and golden. He had become a Super Saiyan, "You know…its kind of sad that you have to go back where you came from. I'm sure you would have been a match for my normal state, but as you see I…Have…work…tooooo… DO!"

Gohan launched a rather small green ball of energy from his pointer finger. Sparks flew from all direction from the ball that was hurdling for the Villains.

Cell's jokingly faced turned almost serious, "Good, Gohan. But not good ENOUGH!! KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!!"

The blue beam flew from Cell's hand with impressive power, more then Gohan's newest attack.

As the two fierce KI blasts clashed it seemed that the Ka-me-ha-me-ha was shooting threw the green ball, deflating it, but with a swift push from Gohan the ball inflated back,

Pushing the Ka-me-ha-me-ha back. Though seemingly even, the two attacks could not stand the immense contact and they both collapsed and exploded with a sonic boom of a sound.

As the smoke cleared, Gohan saw the evil Cell. Shockingly though He was using one hand the whole time.

Gohan's mouth dropped, "He…he is…Unstoppable…"


	4. Bye Bye Hercule City

"Hahaha

"Hahaha. Don't you see, monkey! Even if you manage to even match Cell, which is impossible, there is no way you can defeat Bojack and I!" Frieza laughed.

"Hehehe…face it. Your dead." Bojack smiled.

Gohan frantically thought of what he could do to hurt Cell and the others. He hadn't transformed into Super Saiyan 2 in along time and he knew that it would be a giant strain on his body. His Mystic potential had faded away since the fight with Buu and it was weaker then a normal Super Saiyan now. He knew he couldn't win.

"Bojack! I believe it to be your turn, my friend." Cell nodded.

Bojack took five steps before looking up to Gohan. He could tell that he was much stronger then his previous enemy.

"I guess I'll have to go MELEE!" He yelled as he jetted to Bojack.

Gohan swung his fists back and forth at Bojack, who was dodging them and catching them both at the same time. Again and again Gohan failed to hurt the giant green adversary until he finally stopped to charge up a right-handed punch. Bojack felt confidently enough to give Gohan the free shot, but it was his mistake as the seemingly fatal shot sent Bojack into the air.

The force of the punch slowed and Bojack appeared to be injured. His head was pointing down and his hands were grasping his stomach. But this assumption was proven wrong as he slowly raised his head back up, laughing.

Bojack's Grin grew, "heh. It's pounding time."

The fighters charged at each other and there punch's matched. The warriors began a shower of punches aimed at each other, all of which were being dodged. After several seconds of punching back and forth Bojack started to hit his punches. First he hit one or two, then he hit three or four, and after a couple of punches Gohan was taking everything Bojack threw at him. Bojack's fists beat into Gohan, pounding him with every punch.

Gohan could hear Frieza laugh, "What's the matter? Is the all-mighty Super Saiyan hurt?"

The punches stopped as Gohan fell down to the ground, seemingly lifeless.

"Bojack! Finish him!" Bojack heard Cell's voice.

"Ha…I'm going to enjoy this…" He raised both of his hands in the air. His body began to glow green. He slowly floated up into the air as a large green ball of KI was centered from his hands, "say good bye, boy!" He threw the giant KI ball at the defenseless Gohan; the ball was so big that it took up half of the city and without effort wiped out all of the surroundings. All of the buildings and countless people were killed thanks to the enormous power of Bojack.

Piccolo was at Dende's lookout as normal, guarding the earth was a big job for such a young namekian and Piccolo had nothing better to do than help. But his face was caught in horror when he sensed the powers destroy the city, and seemingly Gohan with it.

"It…Can't…Be…" He told himself as Dende and Mr. Popo walked up behind him.

"What cannot be?" They asked.

Piccolo ignored them and charged off to Goku's house.

Piccolo was almost halfway to Goku's house when he met Goku himself. Flying to Vegeta's house. He was holding Gohan by his arm.

"Goku! There back, and more powerful than ever-

"I know. I just saved Gohan from A giant attack from Bojack." He revealed, "Listen to me. I want you to take Gohan to the look out and get him a senzu bean. I'll use instant transmission to get Vegeta so that he and I can try to fight them. You join the fight to when you secure Gohan's safety."

Piccolo was amazed by the seriousness of Goku, "Uh…o-ok…"


End file.
